1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a kind of improved water tank with an ultraviolet ray sterilization lamp. It is especially to make water directly contact with the sterilization lamp during sterilization. Inside the lamp, there is no air accumulation. The improved water tank with an ultraviolet ray sterilization lamp is characterized as effective and optimal in sterilization effect with prolonged time period for sterilization.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a prior water tank with a sterilization lamp during sterilization is comprised of inner tube 1, external tube 2, front joint 3, rear joint 4, front cover 5, rear cover 6, and sterilization lamp 7. Inner tube 1 of the prior water tank with a sterilization lamp is made of glass for light transmission from sterilization lamp 7. By utilizing a water pump, the water in a tank or a pool can be pumped from inlet 8 located at the lower central front lateral side of external tube 2 through a gap between inner tube I and external tube 2 and reaches the rear end. Then, water flows from outlet 9 located at the lower central rear lateral side of external tube 2 and returns the original water tank or pool as a completion circle for sterilization with the light generated from sterilization lamp 7 and transmitting inner tube 1. The optimal distance of sterilization for prior sterilization lamp 7 is within 7 mm. Sterilization effect is decreased when the distance is over 7 mm. The longer the distance, the weaker the effect. Also, sterilization effect greatly decreases if there is any obstacle. Because sterilization lamp 7 of the prior water tank with a sterilization lamp and water undergoing sterilization 20 are separated by inner tube 1 for at least 4 mm and accumulated dirt on the lateral side of inner tube occurs after certain period of time, the illumination from sterilization lamp 7 is covered and it leads to sterilization effect reduction. In the mean time, when water undergoing sterilization 20 flows through the gap between inner tube 1 and external tube 2, the amount of water is below half of the volume for sterilization lamp 7. Air accumulates for the other half space with electric waste and without sterilization effect. Moreover, sterilization lamp 7 of a prior water tank with a sterilization lamp penetrates front joint 3 and rear joint 4 with no fixture mechanism. It easily leads to loosening or breakdown. Many users criticize the above defects. Thus, the inventor realized that there was a need for further study of product improvement and researched to overcome the disadvantages of prior products. Based on accumulated personal experience to the product, the inventor eventually developed the invention, improved water tank with a sterilization lamp.
The followings are brief description for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural assembly and operations of the invention.